lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Toroko Fighting All-Stars
Toroko Fighting All-Stars is a 2D Crossover fighting game for the V2. It features a dream match between Toroko's many characters, characters important to the company, and guest characters based upon Exotoro's taste. The gameplay is heavily inspired by Guilty Gear and Darkstalkers 3, as well as taking some influence from Marvel Vs. Capcom 2. Gameplay Gameplay takes place on many 2D stages, and consists of battles between two players. Player 1 starts on the left side, 2 on the right, and they can move around the stages and attack their opponent. The goal is to deplete the opponents life meter. Matches take place over one-or-more rounds, the number can be set in the options. Upon depleting your opponents Life Meter, the match shifts to the next round, and everything resets. When a player gains the proper amount of round wins, they win the match. Each fighter has access to four normal moves: light and heavy punches and kicks. On hit or block, most normals can be canceled into another in a sequence from punches to kicks of ascending strength. Additionally, on hit, most normals can be canceled into a special or deluxe move, as well as a launcher or artifact ability. Throws are performed with both light buttons, and an optional directional input. Special moves are performed by inputting a directional motion and pressing a button of certain type. Depending on the strength of the button you press, your special may have multiple variations. Some special moves also have deluxe (DX) versions, performed by pressing both buttons at once. Unlike many fighting games, TFA takes a simpler approach to inputs, with most being QCF or Z motions. Special moves often do chip damage to blocking opponents. TFA features a dedicated launcher button. Standing launcher sends the opponent forward, leading to a wallbounce. Crouching launcher sends the opponent upward, putting them into a juggle state. Jumping launcher will send to opponent downward, causing groundbounce. Standing and crouching launcher can be followed up with a pursuit by canceling with the launcher button again. Standing pursuit has the user run at high speeds towards the opponent, while crouching will instead have them super jump to their victim. On the HUD lies the two green Life Meters at the top of the screen, and in between them is the round timer and win count, while at their ends is the fighter portrait. The life meter is drained when damage is taken, and when it empties, a round ends. Players cannot be defeated by chip or other passive forms of damage. Below the life meters is a blue guard meter, which drains when an attack is blocked, and refills automatically afterwards. When drained, the player will drop their guard and become defenseless. Wrapping around the fighter portrait is the red Breakaway meter. This only fills the player is put into hitstun or a similar flinch/stun state. When filled, a Breakaway can be performed by pressing any button when in a hitstun or similar state. This will interrupt the opponent, blow them back, and deal minor damage while ending their combo. This prevents infinites. At the bottom of the screen is the power meter, which fills by small amounts when taking damage, dealing damage, blocking, and using some moves. When it fills, it converts into a power stock (found at the ends of the power meters) and empties. Up to 9 power stocks can be held at a time. Each DX attack costs 1 power stock. Additionally, every fighter has a ToroTrigger move, accessed by pressing both heavy buttons. ToroTriggers will change up the player or battlefield, giving the user and advantage. Only one ToroTrigger can be active at once, and unlike DX moves, they may cause a "super freeze" while they set up. In between both power meters is a display that shows each players' artifact and its usage limit. Artifacts are equipped at the start of a match and provide an additional ability by at the press of a button. They can be disabled in the options (and while on, none can be chosen), but they are not random and may add depth to the game. Some stages have interactive objects that can be used by pressing both shoulder buttons while nearby. These can be disabled in the options. Controls Fighters Toroko Fighting All-Stars uses a "buy what you want" model. The base game is free, but only contains 3 fighters with accompanying Personal Stories, Challenges and Stages, 1 additional stage, and basic Arcade and online modes. Released alongside the base game is Wave 1, the first wave of DLC. Each wave adds a free larger Story Chapter to the game. All DLC in each wave is separate, though some characters come with stages, and all stages are free. Content you do not own can still be encountered online and in certain modes. Every wave comes with a balance patch. Base Wave 1 Wave 2 Wave 3 Category:Toroko Fighting All-Stars Category:Sixgon Category:Toroko Artifacts Category:Sixgon Games